Rapture Life
by Johnnythatonedude
Summary: The story of a Big Sister, Big Daddy, Little Sister, and a slightly spliced human living their adventures of everyday life in Rapture. All of them are connected in some way and trying to make the best life for themselves. Much humour, emotions, and violence shall occur.


**Rapture Life**

Tale 1: Introductions

December 31st, 1958. Right now Booker and Elizabeth are exploring the fallen building for supplies. After one large fight involving several frozen Splicers, they are in massive need for supplies. Currently Booker is digging through an old area of drinkable 'plasmids' (Actually just Vigors because the people who made Burial at Sea are extremely lazy and should have their hands removed).

"Mr. Dewitt, how does this area get oxygen? If it's a sunken part of the city isn't it cut off from Arcadia?"

"I dunno, I assume Ryan hooked it up some way."

"It's too deep for him to-"

"Elizabeth! Can you use that Plasmid of yours...see if there are any of these left?"

"I will see what I can do." Elizabeth begins opening a tear. She begins focusing on a little spot she believed she could open, soon stretching it open to reveal a Gene Tonic sitting on a railing in Siren Alley. Booker reaches his arm in to grab it only to knock it over. He heard it hit a head and a little girl rub her head.

"Ow!" With that the sound of a Big Daddy went off.

"What was that?" Booker asked, not entirely understanding how the Plasmid works. Soon a large hand grabbed Booker's arm and ripped him into the universe. Elizabeth grabbed his leg only to be ripped in as well as him.

August 3rd 1966 is the year he is pulled into. Into the real true Rapture city, right by a Bouncer Big Daddy, lights glowing red. His Little Sister stepped up and pointed at them.

"He's mean! He knocked it over to my head." Booker put his hand up, in an attempt to say something and try and calm the Big Daddy. Instead he just slammed the ground and then grabbed Booker by his his arm. He swung Booker up harshly into the air. Harsh enough that a large snap was heard and the arm was broken. The Big Daddy slammed Booker down on the other side and then again down onto Elizabeth. He kept swinging him back and forth in the ground, leaving a near imprint of him and much of his bone broken. Booker was then slammed down and had his arm actually tear off that was held. Booker was coughing out blood, barely conscious as he was in massive pain and bearing massive organ damage. Elizabeth rushed over to his side.

"Stop!" she shouted. A line she would soon regret as the Big Daddy slammed his drill into Elizabeth and knocked her to the side. She tumbled away into the streets of Siren Alley. She looked over to Booker as the Big Daddy raised his foot above his body.

"BOOKER!" she screamed, eyes filled with tears. Booker couldn't even here or do anything as the Big Daddy slammed his boot onto his head and completely crushed every part of him he stepped on, digging into the ground as well. The Big Daddy then rushed over to her and loomed over the poor girl. She could only look up at the Big Daddy, and pray.

Soon Siren Alley was filled with her screams of pain and terror. Blood would go flying all about through the street as she is hurt by the ever so fearsome, real Big Daddy. Around the corner three people were talking. Two of them were spliced enough to be called splicers, the other was just slightly spliced. Specifically the one who had not been spliced had short black hair and wore a loose black sleeveless jacket and a dark blue button up shirt. The shirt had a few torn areas and the edges of the jacket were a bit shredded. His pants had a few holes and were clearly cut, having once been too long. His left hand was wrapped in gauze that bore splotches of stained blood and he wore two different shoes, one being a Tennis shoe and the other a dress shoe. His skin was a little bit dark, but only a little. Enough to confuse people over his race whether he was Arabic or White or something else. Nonetheless he still was young and in his mid twenties, youngest of the three men.

A spliced one of them was dressed in red flannel and loose pants. His shoes were gone as his toes had fused together and had spread out a bit so he stood at an awkward ankle. One side of the man's head was filled with massive tumors that concealed the eye and was sagging. Sagging enough that it pulled the skin on the other side of his face down and stretched it. Enough so that skin had to be cut so he could see from the eye on the stretched skin side. His body bore several other odd areas of growth, most of the others were tipped with what looked a red nipple, though it was not a nipple by any means. The fingers on his left hand also were missing. Light hair was growing from his tumours and head, bearing much more difficulty on his head with the way it was sagging. It was poorly cut though and some of it was bursting from some of the folds of the tumours.

The last man was dressed in a blood soaked business suit. His coat and shirt were open to reveal that his intestines were bulging against his skin. They were pushing out, nearly ready to come out of his skin. Seemed like there was too much skin as several areas of his body had little thin pockets of skin poking out from where his body is. Most so on his bald head that almost seemed inflated because the skin was sticking out too much. His face and body was mostly unaltered, save for that one eye was just bleeding from underneath it. Just like normal, no one talked of it or anything. One of his knees seemed to be reversed as he paced back and forth but bore difficulty walking.

"The Natzi is at it again! I tell you guys he is one of those damned Natzis from Germany! That Big Daddy is meaner than any other Big Daddy out there. He attacks people for even just looking at his Little Sister and doesn't do so painlessly. He likes hurting people. Actually you know what, I got a theory to the fuck. My theory is, that guy is the guy who proposed the Holocaust to the Natzis. He is the one who told them it's a good idea to torture those people and such. When the war ended, he rushed for a place to get to, he rushed to Rapture and hoped for refuge. Then Ryan used his illegal tactics like he did with Fontaine, found the fuck, and had him made into a Big Daddy and now he wants to continue cleansing the world and uses any excuse he can to kill those not perfect with the Natzi way!" The pacing splicer proposed.

"No it's obvious, the guy is Fontaine. Fontaine wasn't killed by Ryan but he was captured and forced to become a Big Daddy, then Ryan's Son killed Atlas of whom went mad!" the other spliced one proposed.

"Or what if he is just a smart Big Daddy who realizes if he acts like that it keeps stupid fucks like you pissing in the corner." he said and then stretched a bit.

"Besides, that Big Daddy hasn't attacked me yet, so I am not scared."

"And when he does?"

"Well...shit if a Big Daddy attacks you you are usually going to die man. They have a giant fucking drill, not like you can just resist that shit. Drill goes through your gut you die. Then the others got those those Rivet Guns and fucking Rocket Launchers. It's almost overkill I dunno how anyone could kill one of those. Besides, my time is up with you fucks. I gotta meet someone." he said.

"Have fun Amir."

"Have fun splicing!" he said waving them off and first walking to the area where the people had been attacked. The Big Daddy stood covered in blood and bits of Elizabeth were strewn all across the area. Amir took a step forward only to slip on some flesh and fall over. He felt something pop beneath his ass and he stood up, looked over to see he fell on an eye. Amir wiped it off best he could.

"I hope I can get that out, I don't like having bitch blood on me." he said "Dunno why I get this feeling...but I get the feeling that this blood is from the sort of person to fuck over plots and do unusually cruel things to children. Maybe it's best that Big Daddy killed it." He then began walking forward and towards the Big Daddy.

"Nice work big guy." he said to the Big Daddy. The Big Daddy just responded with an offensive stance, his drill spinning and ready.

"You know me I won't make a move!" Amir stated as he walked past the Big Daddy. Course then he reached into his pocket and walked back over.

"Little Sis!" he shouted.

"I have a name!" The Little Sister stated, gripping the leg of her Big Daddy.

"I know, but I dunno if you are the same. I see you little bi-girls! I mean girls, enter the vents and then come out and I dunno if you just swap Big Daddies or keep them or whatever. Either way, here ya are." He pulled out a rarity for the world of Rapture, a packaged chocolate bar.

"I got lucky and found one of these, every kid should get some candy once in their life, no matter who they are." he said and then reached over to hand it to her. She seemed a bit reluctant and the Big Daddy was protective.

"You probably dunno what this is...it's a sweet. It's called Chocolate and it's good trust me. Better than the shi-stuff we got here." She still seemed a bit afraid, but soon just snatched it from his hand. She sat on the ground and struggled to open it a bit, but then she held it out in her hands who sort of tried to point where to open it from. She tore off the wrapped and then peeled off the silver wrapping a bit to look at the brown bar. She stared at it for a bit, before finally just biting into it and then chewed it a little. Thought about how it tasted and continued to eat it.

"It's good!"

"If I get anymore or anything sweet I will give it to ya." he stated and then stood up and began walking off to the right. He did look up though to the Glass Ceiling and saw a flash of red go right by and out of view. Wondered what sort of fish it was or if it was a fish. He shrugged off the thought and then just kept going right past a Circus of Value and a Health Station to the Pink Pearl. He walked in to a non blood first room and then to the main center room. At the top of the Balcony stood Daniel Wales.

"Amir! Ya got my rent!" shouted Daniel.

"Got right here!" Amir said holding up a wad of money. He threw it up to Daniel only for the money to not make it all the way up and hit the ground.

"...Shit I thought I could make that throw...I will just...carry it to you then." Daniel laughed at him.

"You're thinkin too highly of yourself kid! Floyd is still lookin for ya also!"

"Don't stop'em if he comes by. I wanna handle himself." Just outside of my room so I might damage your brothel a little. It should survive though, it is a Wales and Wales design after all."

"You are lucky I like you kid."

"I also just bring in more money than one of your girls would." he stated and then looked about to the people around him and leaned in close "Besides, you and I are some of the last sensible fucks in this whole city. That Rapture Family is driving everyone crazy and your brother has been putting up pictures of that Prodigal Son."

"Aye, those be true, unfortunately." Amir began whistling "Rise Rapture Rise". He walked back to the staircase and up to the third floor. The path to his room had long collapsed and now he had to make his way through a hole in the wall. It was a bit hard of a hard squeeze and he couldn't get much out, but he squeezed through it. The area inside was falling apart and wrecked as if a large fight had been fought here. A single light flickered and he walked a bit forward out of the dimly lit wrecked area to a nicer appearing hallway. A large hole in the ceiling was right before his room with a dent in the floor. A Big Daddy was doing repairs above and fell in.

"I assume that is how Lloyd plans to get in." he muttered and then walked to the doors that opened automatically. His apartment was small but in the mind of Amir it was cozy. The apartment only bore one room and a bathroom. In the left hand corner by the window was a large bed with a big queen sized mattress on it, taking up much of the room. The mattress stood tall and was actually still comfortable. Across from it on the other side of the room was an old TV sitting on a desk. The TV specifically was sitting on a journal and holding it open, with a few copies of Lamb's _Unity and Metamorphosis_ and a little sticky note on them saying: "Pick up more for kindling later. Code is 1919." In the left hand corner opposite of his bed was his version of a kitchen area. Merely it was a wood burning stove that acted to heat the area and cook some meals that needed to be cooked or heated. He had a few old copies of Lamb's book among a few of her others in there. Many papers and whatnot were scattered all over the ground along with bits of the ceiling. All sorts of items and little things he just needed to remember were on the notes, he just didn't thrown them away because there was no place to throw them to. Beside his bed though were three piles of books. The tallest stated on it to read, second tallest one by it said that it had been read, the shortest contained just a few books and stated to keep and read again. Specifically one of those books was a kid's book on the surface, containing info on all parts of the world above them. A bathroom door was to his right which lead to a useable bathroom.

"Home sweet home!" he stated and walked to his bed and jumped onto it. He sunk into the mattress a bit and smiled.

"Ah I really love this mattress! Gotta get a girl on it sometime...a girl who isn't spliced ugly!" he thought to himself and rested a bit. Only then he realized he had to prepare himself. Amir leaned over the bed and looked over underneath it. He pulled out his Shotgun. It was the same kind as Jack once wielded, bearing a damage upgrade to it also. He began scurrying to grab shells that were just rolling about underneath it and put them into his vest pocket. He specifically differed them, putting exploding bucks in his right pocket, 00 bucks in his left, and had two Solid Slugs in his pants pocket. He had prepared for this before, bearing a single Solid Slug in the gun to be fired first, then normal bucks. He was struggling to grab as many as he could with his filthy fingers, only to hear a crash outside. Lloyd is here. He ran out quickly to the door and it opened to reveal a large Brute Splicer having landed through the hole.

The Brute bore the usual features of a Brute. Areas of odd texture on his gray skin, a large gut full of muscle and blubber, and legs that seemed stubby compared to his large form. He specifically bore a large scar going across one of his eyes.

"Amir your bloody yancy boy what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"I am calling your fucking tab you little prick!" Amir shouted, walking right up into his face, looking into the big thing's eyes.

"You think because you are physically larger than everyone else you can just pay them. You bought the fucking booze! I didn't give it to you, I fucking sold you it and you agreed to a damned tab. Time is up you owe me enough to fill my wallet. $545! Now you going to fucking pay me or am I gonna have to shove this shotgun up your ass? Wait, you would like that Pinkie!" Lloyd got instantly mad at that. He roared at him only to be met with Amir's shotgun to his gut and fired it. Lloyd went flying back away and tumbled a bit. His gut bleeding badly as the shell is thick in his flesh. Lloyd put the shotgun on his shoulder and smiled, thinking he beat him. He would prove wrong as Lloyd got up and roared once more. He quickly pulled the shotgun forward, bearing the perfect face of an "Oh shit!" moment.

He didn't get to fire before Lloyd slammed himself into him. Lloyd hit the wall hard by his door. He groaned in pain and Lloyd slammed his fist into his gut. Blood spurt from Amir's mouth and his eyes went wide in pain. Lloyd stepped back and grabbed him by his waist. Amir shook his head and then pulled up his shotgun aiming it at Lloyd's head and firing before he could throw him. Bits of his head and brain flew out. His skull was exposed, part of the flesh on his face stripped of flesh, the underside of his left eye showed itself to him. He then looked over to him only for Amir to launch off another shot in his gut and another shot. With that the clip depleted and Lloyd was in serious pain. He roared at him again and then rushed best he could to hit Amir to the ground. Amir fell back hurt and then took a bullet from his left vest pocket and loaded it in. He quickly forced the shotgun up and into Lloyd's fist rest to slam down.

He fired it and Lloyd's hand was completely blown off and landed upon the ground, much of the flesh just raining about or scattered on the floor. Lloyd fell back gripping his now nub of a hand, laying on the floor and squirming his entire body in pain. The hand still spasmed, it's fingers moving frantically with the last bit of life left in it.

"AH BUGGER!" he screamed "MY HAND! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HAND! MY FUCKING HAND!" Lloyd fell back and was in tremendous pain, very much near death. It didn't help his situation more that Amir wanted his money still. Amir threw up his shotgun and caught it by the barrel. He swung it like a golf club into Lloyd's broken face and smashed the skull a bit.

"Gonna pay me yet Pinkie!? Pinkie Floyd."

"It's, it's Lloyd."

"NOT ANYMORE! I dub you Floyd, I catch you calling yourself Lloyd anymore and the sisters will be calling you an angel while you rot in hell! Now where the fuck is my money Floyd!?"

"I, I don't have it! I only have about a hundred dollars." Amir kicked him in the gut.

"Pay me up or I am gonna kill ya! Where can I get money from you? Where do you live?"

"Ooh, please I-"

"You have no family!" he said and gave him another kick. He kicked him harshly in the gut and then before Lloyd, now Floyd, could say anything else, he died of his injuries. Amir scratched his head and sighed.

"Well, fuck. That is a serious loss in profit. No more tabs then." he said and then began to dig through his body for money. He found the hundred dollars, though it was actually $104. Still not enough to make up for all of the Old Tom Whiskey and Moonshine he drank. Amir looked over to his room and noticed something in the coral. He walked over to the window and approached it looking closer and now certainly spotting a Big Sister, squatting among the coral and watched the whole fight. He seemed a bit surprised and waved to her. She instantly fell back and, though it was hard to tell past the helmet, she was surprised he noticed. The Big Sister slid her harpoon in front of her throat to imitate slitting it and then jumped off, swimming out of view.

"Highly odd, I guess Big Sisters like to watch fights also." He said and opened up a drawer on his desk to pull out a first aid kit.

The Big Sister swam off in the ocean though and around Siren Alley. She was blushing madly underneath her helmet. She couldn't help but blush, dear goodness he saw her. She was repeating that same statement in her head over and over and over, frantically swimming around Siren Alley. Shit, man he saw her and he even waved. Maybe, maybe since he waved he didn't realize. Or maybe that means he even knows more! Oh shit, he must know! Shit shit shit. The girl quickly swam to the air lock and entered. She set down and pulled the lever to drain the area. Once the door opened she jumped out into the top of the roof area in Siren Alley. There she began to run forward. She jumped down and to Pumping Station #5 and from there she ran into the security filled area to the left on the 1st floor. She went past a Circus of Values and to a gated off area, forcing it open and closing it. Inside there she walked out of view of the gate and took off her helmet.

Masha was different than most Big Sisters. She was much older, seeming to be in early twenties, whereas most Big Sisters were just teenagers and even Eleanor the 'first' Little Sister was only sixteen. She was not as tall as the others of whom stretched to be 6,10. She had grown to be 6,2 when she stood fully erect. Bore a slight bust of breasts mostly held down by her armour and an actual ass unlike most Big Sisters. She was not filled with this rage or desire to just scream and use her abilities to destroy everything. Her teenage angst had ended and now she was just far more mellow and it showed in her face, posture, and generally when she attacked. Masha wanted out of Rapture and wanted to live like in the Magazines. For now though she just went through the old station.

They used the Thinker to regulate all of the pressure and such the station would normally control, a move that Ryan didn't seem to approve it, but could not argue with when the Civil War went in full. People couldn't work the areas and originally they ended up putting heavy security to defend the area, less Atlas's men wanna sink Siren Alley. She walked through the tunnel and towards one of the areas Gil Alexander dubbed as: "Big Sister Den". Since it was arranged that most Big Sisters would watch over areas of Rapture and protect the Little Sisters there, they needed a place to live, but in secrecy. A place where they could be and no one would know. Big Daddies bore a few areas like so, but Big Sisters more likely to, Big Daddies just had to find a place to, but their lights made them appear awake. Little Sisters luckily just slept in vents.

This Big Sister walked down the stairs and soon arrived in a little area set up in the former control room for the pumping station. It specifically was in an area that is slightly soaked with water on the ground with some of it leaking from nearby pipes. There were controls and whatnot to control them which she had laid a blanket over since they got bright at night. The Thinker was able to have control move and activate when need be, since it was directly hooked up to such a thing. She had set up her own living area with a mattress on the floor by a wall away from the water with an old blanket on it and a pillow. There were several other mattresses taken directly from the pink pearl piled in an area as a bed. There was a sign they had been sort of crushed and the ground beneath them sunk a bit deeper than the rest of the area. Nearby it was a mattress by a vent, the softest mattress they had and they actually had it in a bed frame. Other than that the room had a few smuggled crates brought in with a safe next to them, right by all of the controls and such. The crates contained basics and were used because they were there. The basics were like extra armour in case hers broke, food, a spare set of normal clothing, and then a few things of the Rapture Family something the girl was disgusted about. She opened the safe and pulled out a booklet, a diary.

She opened to the first page and looked at it just to remember. She was eight years old and just became a Little Sister when she began writing in it, her first line being: "Hello Diary, I am Masha!" Yup, none of that Audio Diary shit for her. Who wants to talk your problems when someone may be listening to you and it's harder to hide. This she can hide easier in her crate and it's be easier to carry on her body if she had to move. Plus more room for more info.

Masha dug through to the last blank page and then began writing about how Amir saw her. Oh Amir, she couldn't help but have a crush on him. She couldn't help her crush, it felt so stupid and silly. Yet whenever she saw him she just began to admire him, filled with a sense of excitement, joy, misery, and wonder all mixed together in some sort of odd emotion. He was perfect compared to the people here, perfect because he hadn't tried to be perfect in the past and was just this...this tough and attractive man. He was nice to the Little Sisters and didn't endanger them, actually made friends with a few of the Splicers, yet he was tough enough as he proved there to handle a brute. He frickin killed the top of the Splicer Foodchain, a damned Brute. Those things had caused quite a disturbance at Fontaine Futuristics as one alone proved able to match a Rosie in power. He was just...he was perfect for the humans in Siren Alley, or so she thought. She even had a picture of him and put it in his diary on one page with a heart drawn about it.

Masha sighed as she wrote about her day and him seeing her. She was still extremely worried he knew about her watching him. That he knew she had a crush and he would find her too weird and gangly. Claim that she is a freak or something because she is a Big Sister and think she is working for Lamb. Not all Big Sisters are, just...most. She wrote all of this out and then stopped and closed the diary. As she did she hard a familiar groan and the looked over. From an opposite hallway of the way she came, the Bouncer Big Daddy from before began walking down.

"Hey Mr. Bubbles!" she said as she went back to writing. The Big Daddy groaned at her, moving his hand up to show he acknowledged her. He sat down upon his mattress and she smiled, glad to have Mr. Bubbles. Her Big Daddy was special, because he had free will. He was a much older Big Daddy of course, one of the first Bouncers if not the first, and at that time they tried several different methods to improve Big Daddies from the Alpha series. One person proposed that they don't dip him in a Mind Control vat and let him have his own free will, just bound to a Little Sister with a less powerful hormonal bond.

Problem was they learned it was far too late to get the serum in to control his mind and prevent him from running off, yet he did his duties just as the rest only acting much harsher when attacked. It was decided money and possible lives did not need to be wasted.

"How are you today Mr. Bubbles? Is Eva coming?" The Big Daddy groaned a bit at her and shook his arm at her. He didn't care, he was tired. She learned to understand his moans after being his Little Sister until she was too old. Specifically made it so she watches Siren Alley so she could be with her Daddy. Didn't wanna leave him yet, not ever, even if he was a bit lazy for a protector. She assumed it was just tiring being in armour that weighed more than a Bathysphere.

"I assume she will be here. I will tuck her in tonight. Little difficult for you...and I see you used your drill." Or at least she could tell since he was laying on that arm and blood ran through the water now. The Big Daddy turned to his back and in a minute already seemed to be out of it. She smiled and then walked over to the Vent when she heard rumbling. Eva, his Little Sister was crawling through. She dropped right into Masha's arms. Masha turned her around to notice something brown across her face.

"What were you in?!" she asked in a voice meant to be a bit more child friendly, but still demanding. She wiped off the brown of her mouth, holding her with one hand easy. Eva closed her eyes and tried to get her to stop. She was set down once it was wiped off.

"There all clean, don't go in brown stuff again."

"It tasted good though!"

"I am afraid of what that is." Or what as a Little Sister it made her see it as.

"It was a chocolate bar he called it! That nice man gave it to me! The one you have pictures of!" He face began to blush.

"He gave you...chocolate?"

"Yes!"

"It was directly in the form of a bar right?"

"Yeah it was in packaging!"

"Well...err..." That saved her a lot of worrying about what Eva is getting into and the Rapture sewer system. She ruffled her hair and then Eva ran over to her bed and jumped in. Masha pulled off her covers and then began to tuck her in.

"Time to stop playing. Tomorrow you and your father can roast marshmallows or something over a burning Splicer. Think about that to fall asleep faster." she said and kissed the girl's forehead.

"But that is just gonna keep me excited and make me not fall asleep!"

"Errr...good point. At least do it for your father." The two could hear a sound that most would find one of the oddest things in the world. They were used to it. The Big Daddy was snoring, but his classic moan still resonated in the sound of the snore. Eva giggled at the sound of it, Masha rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"Has he been drinking?"

"Nah uh!"

"You sure?"

"...Maybe two bottles." Course it was difficult for them to drink, but there was a way otherwise all Big Daddies would be dead.

"Two is all it takes in Rapture for some odd reason. Try and make sure he doesn't do that for now on." she stated and then kissed her forehead once more.

"Goodnight." She walked over to her mattress and then reached behind her back. Masha removed the cage and special Big Sister oxygen tank. The oxygen tank was designed to be able to take a heavy amount of Oxygen and is full of highly pressurized oxygen, enough so that it will explode. It's meant to hold much air so that she can make round trips to the surface and back. Only Masha wasn't allowed to go to the surface. Her Air Tank specifically had a beacon put into it so that if she ever swam outside of city limits, she would be a target for a Torpedo and Big Sisters just as a Bathysphere going that way is. Can't remove the device without wrecking the oxygen tank as well, so she is just stuck.

Once Masha removed that and her cage, she got under her makeshift blanket and on her old hardened pillow, now starting to go to sleep after a long day of Big Sistering. She slowly drifted into sleep and soon was completely out of it, able to ignore the ever odd snore of the Big Daddy. She dreamed of getting out of the city, of being able not to be this scary figure, but to actually be around people. To be friendly and talk with others and live like the magazines and advertisements, use her plasmids to astonish and amaze people rather than kill them while with Amir. The two being able to happily settle down and have a house, explore the surface and see everything. All of the nature and whatnot, maybe not any trees...was not a big tree fan, but still explore much of the world. She smiled as she slept, stuck in her fantasy for the night time. At least she believed so, time was lost here.

The End


End file.
